Kusanagi
This page composes of Bytes | image = | status =Alive | birthdate =April 8th | age =27 | gender = Male | height =6'3" | weight = | blood type =AB+ | hometown = Ikigakure | homecountry = | livingcountry = | affiliation =Himself | previous affiliation = Ikigakure | occupation =Missing-Nin | previous occupation =ANBU of Ikigakure | team = | previous team = | partner = Yakedo Itonami (Transmigrant) | previous partner = | family = Yakedo Itonami (Transmigrant) Aohime Hanzai (Frequent Lover) Kagami Kirei (Daughter) Yakuro (Son) | clan = Hayaki | clanbranch = Main Family | rank =S-Rank | classification =Missing-Nin, Sage | reg =KON-014 | academy =7 | chunin =N/A | jonin =N/A | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = Ginyaki | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | tailedbeast = | hiden =Bone Claws | unique =-Reincarnated Individual -Curse of the Buddha | nature = Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu ='All Basic Techniques' Bone Claws Chakra Cannon Yang Release: Negating Abyss Spinning Mirror Yang Release: Abyss Stream Leaf-Style Willow Kinetic Displacement Creation of the Tsuchigumo Eight-Forked Serpent True Shadow Clone True Shadow Clone: Violence Assassination-Style: Demon's Cut Demonic Illusion: False Being Technique Chakra Exertion Technique Yin Release Chakra Arms Realm of the Shinto Chakra Disruption Technique Riding the Water Current First Noble Truth Second Noble Truth Third Noble Truth Fourth Noble Truth Intimidating Buddha Yin-Yang Release: Azure Spirit Yin-Yang Release: God of Light Shinto's Revenge Million Slash Barrier Devastating Waves TBA | taijutsu = | weapons =Kiten (Katana) | tools = }} , more commonly referred to as of the Hayaki Clan, is a highly skilled Kenjutsu expert, and the of the fabled and legendary Yakedo Itonami. This kenjutsu master comes from humble beginnings, and through his years of dedication, the man became a swordsman that many began to compare to Yakedo Itonami. This comparison of course was regarded as a simple compliment until Kusanagi had discovered that he, in fact, was the reborn form of the swordsman. After discovering this, Yakedo was able to tutor Kusanagi into becoming an even greater swordsman than the man already was. After Ikigakure had been corrupted from within due to the Third Ikikage, Kusanagi defected from the village, deciding on his own accord to become a missing-nin. This defection caused Yakedo's chakra which laid within Kusanagi to resonate and 'unlock'. The chakra of Yakedo was soon corrupted by Kusanagi's own hatred for the village, and the sudden burst of uncontrolled power took a toll of Kusanagi's mind, and gave him access to the Arm of Edotensei, and it was due to this that Kusanagi earned the epithet, . Background Before Kusanagi, one must understand the tale of Yakedo Itonami. Yakedo had been one of the original citizens of Amegakure, over eight hundred years before the birth of Kusanagi. The young child had found his life to be one of many, and found his mere existence futile. However, the child discovered the Samurai Creed, and soon decided to follow in their footsteps. From there, Yakedo was trained for over twenty-years in the art of Kenjutsu, where the boy was regarded to have mastered it. From there, Yakedo become the leader of the village and even went as far as dying for it. Yakedo's death was short-lived, as the man sprung back to life, and was now the slave of the Shinigami, and gained access to its unique chakra. Yakedo lived for many years, and has seen the entirety of the Shinobi timeline. Soon, the man formed Ikigakure, and married to a woman of beauty, before eventually killing himself, tired of his existence. However, unknowing to the world and Yakedo himself, his chakra had merged with that of the Shinigami's, and the chakra formed into a new lifeform, a lifeform now known as Kusanagi. Kusanagi's parents were what the world would regard as 'average joe's', simple Shinobi with a rather stable income. To them, the birth of Kusanagi was a blessing, and the couple regarded the raising of Kusanagi as a 'challenge' of sorts. Kusanagi's father was a shinobi who was proficient in the art of Kenjutsu, as was any aspiring Shinobi of Ikigakure. His father had successfully accomplished hundreds of missions, and it was due to this that Kusanagi's father would be an 'object of interest' amongst the Kunoichi of Ikigakure. Kusanagi's father could quite literally have almost any woman he could want, however, the one who had his heart had no interest in him. This woman was none other than Kusanagi's mother. Kusanagi's mother was quite the formidable Kunoichi, who had decided to follow in the footsteps of the Second Ikikage, Bakuro Iyō. The kunoichi was highly proficient in the art of Taijutsu, and had no interest in men. However, after an undocumented incident, the two shinobi had fallen in love, and were soon married. Merely two years after their union did Kusanagi enter this world. Growing up, Kusanagi was a difficult child. Ever since the child had the ability to walk, he would be found playing with bladed weapons, much to his parents dismay. Every time they saw their child near a bladed weapon, the parents would rush over to seperate Kusanagi from the blade. However, unbeknownst to the parents, Kusanagi had simply been interested in the blade, most likely due to his past lives experience with the blade. The parents thought that it was merely some strange obsession, and would often lock Kusanagi in his room. Kusanagi's parents were usually away, Kusanagi would stay at home with his nanny, a female known as Junsei. Junsei was more so a mother to Kusanagi then his actual mother, and Kusanagi truly loved her, and Jusei truly loved Kusanagi. In fact, Junsei was the one who took Kusanagi to his enrolment into the Shinobi Academy. In the shinobi academy, Kusanagi decided to follow in the path of the First Ikikage, and Kusanagi decided to learn in the art of Kenjutsu. Kusanagi showed an immense prodigious amount of skill in the art, and was known to be able to easily use advanced Kenjutsu techniques at a young age. It was from this moment Kusanagi was believed to be prodigy of the highets degree, as he was able to perform these difficult techniques with relative ease. Kusanagi's prospering fame within the academy began to bring his parents' fame, which only caused for Kusanagi's parents to spend more of their resources on giving Kusanagi a higher education. Kusanagi's 'higher education' came in the form of a Kenjutsu Academy. This academy had the best Kenjutsu Instructors in all of Ikigakure, and focused solely on Kenjutsu training. However, even in such a competitive academy, Kusanagi easily rose to the top of the first-year crop in the academy. The students of the academy had a secret 'fight club' of the sorts, where students would place bets on matches between students. Kusanagi was forcefully enrolled into combat, where he was forced to fight a fifth-year student. Despite the older student having more experience, Kusanagi easily had more skill and defeated him. Kusanagi was forced to fight more and more students, where he continously kept rising victorious, eventually earning the moniker of . Soon, Kusanagi had become an official fifth-year student at the age of twelve, where he was regarded as one of the best swordsmen Ikigakure had ever seen, earning him some comparisons to the First Ikikage. Of course, it was also around this time when Kusanagi began to be plagued with nightmares, which would chill him to the bones. Unknowingly to Kusanagi, these nightmares were simply memories of his past life, which would flash through his mind as he attempted to sleep. After graduating from the Kenjutsu Academy, he was immediately recruited into the Ikigakure ANBU, where he was made the commander of a squad of ANBU members. Kusanagi's name soon became well-known amongst the residents of the Hidden Village. Kusanagi's time as an ANBU was strained, as it was, unfortunately, the highest position he could receive at the time, however, Kusanagi had gone through many, many adventures as one. The was a battle which took place during Kusanagi's reign as an ANBU squad commander. Kusanagi and his squad were assigned to remain at another Hidden Village, and to await a certain deal which would take place. The squad was to execute the those affiliated with the deal. This task proved to be easier said than done when the task was to take place. All members of the unit were assigned strategic locations as they observed the deal which had been taking place. Unfortunately, one of Kusanagi's subordinates had poor skill in stealth and was soon discovered. Instantly, one of the men pulled out a device, which was being used as a communicative device. Immediately after, hundreds of men appeared from a nearby warehouse. In response, the team which Kusanagi led was forced to initiate in combat. As soon as combat began, the opponents realized that Kusanagi would be a problem, as the child seemingly slayed a majority of the men. Of course, more and more men came, which dragged the battle to last seventy-two hours. After this time-span, no more men came, and thus, the Three-Day Battle had ended. The was a revolutionary incident which occurred during Kusanagi's reign as an ANBU commander, and helped to reduce some of the rising corruption which laid deep within the Hidden Spirit Village. Kusanagi had been assigned to investigate the reasoning behind the rising Counterfeit payment methods, and to find out who was doing so. After of month of investigation, the case itself was dismissed. However, Kusanagi continued to investigate, until he had finally come across a valuable lead, which strangely correlated with the then Minister of Finance in Ikigakure. Kusanagi decided to investigate into the personal affairs of the finance minister, a task which proved to be a difficult task. Despite this, Kusanagi continued to search into the affairs until he found something rather suspicious. He had discovered a communcation thread between the minister and many well-known criminals. Due to this, Kusanagi decided to shadow the minister one night, and eventually caught the man red-handed creating counterfeit notes. Kusanagi proceeded to arrest the minister and to bring him in for justice. Kusanagi’s arrest of the finance minister gave birth to turmoil within the village. Ikigakure, a village renowned worldwide for it’s honesty and purity had secretly had a man which would plague the prosperous village for his own greedy needs. The days leading up to the ministers trial were hectic, with many failed assassination attempts, which had targetted the ex-finance minister. Therefore, the aging Second Ikikage decided to place the minister under Kusanagi’s protection until the day of the trial. For five days Kusanagi protected the minister, however, many previously-planned attempts didn’t take place due to sheer fear of the calamity that Kusanagi was. Kusanagi was motivated to protect the minister until trial date, and the man even had the courage to escort the minister to the courtroom, and remained a guard for the duration of the trial. Of course, the minister’s sentence was the worst of all; the death penalty. The minister was then hanged publicly, allowing for the citizens of Ikigakure to feel some form of satisfaction. It was mere weeks after the execution when memories began to surge through Kusanagi. Memories of which he didn’t recognize. Of course, it wasn’t until a memory involving the Shinigami itself, did Kusanagi realize that the memories were experiencing were that of the first Ikikage; Yakedo Itonami. After this realization, Kusanagi was greeted by an apparition of the legendary swordsman. Instinct took over, and man bowed down to the legendary founder. Yakedo merely smiled, and told the boy to rise. Yakedo began to explain that Kusanagi was nothing more then a reincarnation of himself, and was why the boy had such a potent affinity towards Kenjutsu. From there began Kusanagi’s true instruction. To the outside world, it would seem as if seconds would pass, but Kusanagi would live through thousands of years within Yakedo’s mindscape, where he would hone his skills as a practitioner of Kenjutsu. These...trials which Kusanagi would undergo would be trials which would span across the course of thousands of years, simply so Kusanagi could hone his current skills. Of course, Yakedo had to first grasp a true understanding of Kusanagi’s skill, and thus, Kusanagi was challenged to a duel by Yakedo. Kusanagi, eager to accept the opportunity to fight his idol, graciously accepted. Kusanagi unsheathed his blade, placing his body into a stance. Before Kusanagi had the chance to even blink, he had been disarmed and was now lying on the ground. Above Kusanagi, stood Yakedo, glaring down at his reincarnation. A mixture of fear and awe ran through Kusanagi’s mind. Awe that the man was able to disarm him with such speed, and fear due to the man’s deific speed. Yakedo seemed truly disappointed, and Kusanagi vowed to himself to never see that look on his idol’s face. Thus, Kusanagi began his training. Seconds passed in the real world while years passed in this realm. Kusanagi began noting everything wrong with his slashes, and even when Yakedo himself approved of how Kusanagi attacked, Kusanagi found thousands of faults, although this may have been due to Kusanagi’s perfectionism. Kusanagi trained continuously, often straining his body beyond the capabilities of a demon to meet his goal. After thousands upon thousands of years had passed, Kusanagi found some satisfaction in his Kenjutsu prowess. This, of course led to Kusanagi challenging his idol to a battle. The battle lasted hours, until Yakedo won. Kusanagi, angered with himself, looked up to meet his idols face. What he saw shocked him. Instead of a look of disappointment, Kusanagi found a look of pride, which could only mean that Yakedo believed that Kusanagi was a paragon of Kenjutsu, to which Kusanagi grinned like a madman. However, this was short-lived as Yakedo proceeded to instruct Kusanagi the next stage of his training; armoured chakra. The concept of armoured chakra was rather simple. Due to the unique chakra flowing within Kusanagi, Kusanagi would be able to ‘harden’ the chakra around his body to form a set of armour, which would have defensive capabilities barely beneath that of the Four Red Yang Formation. This mere fact piqued the interest in Kusanagi, and the boy decided to learn how to access this potent ability. The first stage of this training would be for Kusanagi to learn how to manifest certain pieces of it, and learn how to access these chunks at a whim’s notice. Kusanagi understood the concept; there was a veil of chakra surrounding him at all times, one which was invisible to all, including those with forms of ocular jutsu. Kusanagi simply had to learn how to harden this veil. Thus, Kusanagi began channeling ‘heavy’ chakra into this veil, and sensing and accessing the veil was no easy feat, mind you. However, once Kusanagi was able to sense and access the veil, Kusanagi sent ‘heavy’ chakra into it, which caused the veil to harden, forming the tangible armour. Kusanagi began forming chunks of it at a time, gauntlets, shin-protection, the helm, and other pieces. Eventually, Kusanagi was able to manifest the whole set of armour at a time, something which Kusanagi found pride in. However, Kusanagi still had to learn how to use it in combat, and thus, Yakedo would thrust Ninjutsu techniques towards Kusanagi, and in retaliation, Kusanagi would have to summon pieces, or the entire set of armour to protect himself from the incoming attacks. Eventually, constant training of manifesting and utilization of the armour led to Kusanagi’s mastery over his Armoured Chakra, a feat in which he took great pride in. His red armour would strike fear into the eyes of those who saw it, and Kusanagi knew it. However, it turned out that this was not the last aspect of the tutelage which Yakedo would provide. There was one final stage; mastering the form. The final phase of training would begin, the mastery of the Shinto Spirit Form. Essentially, a Shinto is a spirit which is able to connect and embody nature itself, resulting in the ability of Geokinesis and the ability to simply manifest Wood Release chakra in very minute quantities. Being a Shinto allows for one to utilize the unique form of Senjutsu unique to the vassals of the Death God. However, shifting into this state alters ones appearance drastically. Elongated hair length, an outfit swap, and on rare occasions; extra appendages. To activate the Shinto State, Kusanagi would have to learn how to absorb the Death God’s unique energy signature. The Death God’s energy could be absorbed rapidly and in large quantities, but took much more precise chakra control to even be able to sense this unique energy format. Thus, Kusanagi began his meditation. Years of learning how to precisely send the most minute of chakra to his appendages, Kusanagi eventually developed the ability to manifest chakra into tangible shapes, essentially allowing him to create constructs without relying on his Yin-Yang Release. Of course, after years upon years of meditation, Kusanagi gained perfect chakra control, enabling him to sense the Death God’s unique energy. Now that Kusanagi had the ability to sense such a potent energy format, the boy would learn how to absorb it. Yakedo explained it as opening a metaphorical thin, yet large hole in himself, allowing the energy to seep in at the perfect rate. Absorbing it in the incorrect format would lead to death, and the degrading of one’s soul. Kusanagi first began to absorb the energy in minuscule time frames, as to adapt himself to absorption of larger quantities. Eventually, Kusanagi achieved this feat, and soon Kusanagi was able to successfully enter the Shinto State. With this done, Yakedo bestowed upon Kusanagi the greatest gift the man would receive, Kiten. The was a forged with the steel of the Steel Release, and Yakedo stated that he had infused his his own blade’s chakra into it. With the final gift given to Kusanagi, Kusanagi was sent back to the realm he came from. Kusanagi’s return to his realm was one of confusion. The man had spent thousands upon thousands of years within the realm, but in the realm which he returned to, only a few seconds had passed, a feat which intrigued Kusanagi. Of course, his duty to his village struck him, and the man remained on guard until all in the courtroom had exited. Upon the last man leaving, Kusanagi himself left, until he was summoned by Ikigakure’s Second Ikikage, Bakuro Iyō. The aging Ikikage was on the verge of death, a fact not kept secret. Bakuro told Kusanagi that he was going to be assassinated, and upon his death, his successor, Kyūzō, would lead Ikigakure into a state of corruption. Kusanagi was at first confused, and decided to disregard this information before making his way back to his humble abode. The next day, Ikigakure was in a state of turmoil. The reason? Bakuro had passed away in his sleep, a mad grin on the man’s face. Naturally, Bakuro’s successor was elected as the Third Ikikage, a fact which very few were upset with. Kyūzō gave a speech, thanking the citizens of Ikigakure for electing him, and all the necessary things which had to be said. However, after this election, not many major events occurred. It was only until a few months that a crime organization known as , which had recently arose. This organization spread corruption across the once honest and pure Hidden Spirit Village. Other then Kusanagi attacking and taking down members of this organization, the state of things was relatively calm. This pseudo-peace was short-lived, as one day Kusanagi was summoned to the Ikikage’s office. Kusanagi, being the loyal man he was, immediately made his way to the office, where he bowed in front of his village leader. The Ikikage told the man to rise, and that was when Kusanagi’s world would flip. The Ikikage revealed himself to be the leader of the White Falcon, and he wished to recruit Kusanagi to join his ranks. Kusanagi was angered by this statement, stating that he would never join an organization which had completely changed Ikigakure’s original purpose. Kusanagi, now knowing that he would be hindered if he stayed in his village, took off his headband, launching it into the floor beneath him, signalling his turn to becoming a Missing-nin. Appearance Kusanagi's standard outfit consists of a white with a blue swirl pattern on the bottom and ends of the outfits sleeves, worn so that Kusanagi's arm only goes through the left sleeve, and the right half drops down over his . Over this, he wears a black belt buckled so that there is some leftover dangling from the buckle, from which his hangs. Underneath this outfit, Kusanagi adorns a black, red-lined shirt with a popped collar and black pants. Kusanagi also dons knee-high black boots, buckled at the top and above his foot, which appears to add about half an inch to his height. All in all, Kusanagi's outfit suggests an air of laziness and may be a reflection of his own personal sense of style. TBA Personality Abilities Buddha Curse Mark is a Juinjutsu created by the merging of Kusanagi's chakra and Yakedo Itonami's chakra. The result of the chakra merging resulted in the creation of this Curse Seal appearing on the back of Kusanagi, which resembles that of a descending tunnel, with two black circles above the tunnel markings. The marking, as other Curse Seals, gives birth to a newfound power which lays dormant within Kusanagi. First Stage This Curse Mark, upon initial activation, will release violet-coloured markings to appear on Kusanagi's body, and depending on how much of the markings are manifested, the amount of power gained as a result will be proportional to the amount of markings. The initial stage covers 5% of Kusanagi's body, and covers the majority of his spinal region. Due to activation, Kusanagi gain's heightened perception and heightened senses in general. With a mere 5% covered, a 15% increase in base power will arise in Kusanagi, which is usually more then enough to win him a battle. With 25% of Kusanagi's body being covered in the curse markings will result in a 75% boost in base power, creating a Kusanagi with a heavy increase of speed, allowing him to move at speeds greater than sound itself. As more of his body is covered, the greater the power boosts. When 80% of Kusanagi's body covered, a 240% base power increase will arise in Kusanagi, and gives him access to a technique very similar to that of the Light God technique. Once 100% of Kusanagi's body has been covered in curse markings, a 300% increase in base power comes into effect, and this initiates the Second Stage of the Curse Mark. Second Stage TBA Kekkei Genkai Ginyaki is a Kekkei Genkai found within members of the exitinct Heki Clan, first wielded by ???. In layman's terms, Ginyaki causes a change in molecular structure by absorbing and converting the Natural Energy found in the world's surroundings. This change in state results in allowing the user to easily conjure Dark Chakra and manipulate it to a much higher extent than others. Kenjutsu Kusanagi, being the reincarnation of the legendary and deific Yakedo Itonami, he is also an individual who is regarded as the embodiment of Kenjutsu. All though Kusanagi has not had as long as his previous incarnation to train in the art, Kusanagi is regarded to have met and even surpassed the natural skill of Yakedo’s Kenjutsu. Kusanagi follows a multitude of forms when it comes to Kenjutsu, and like his first incarnation, uses a variety of combination styles, as well as his own style of Kenjutsu. The style of which Kusanagi has made his own is called , a name which Kusanagi has recognized as his own. Kusanagi has been able to learn these multiple form through the training given to him by his previous incarnation, and utilizes the combinations for certain events. As the name of Kusanagi’s swordplay implies, the slashes usually spawned by Kusanagi’s blades are performed in a ‘reversed’ fashion, and Kusanagi follows a certain ideology when it comes to his Kenjutsu. Kusanagi states he follows the ‘Flowing Belief’, an ancient ideology of the bladed art, similar to his previous incarnation. The belief dictates that the blade is an extension of one’s self, and evolves over time, and should not be restricted to any given rhythm. This ideology is one not often followed by others, as Kusanagi and a few others are the only practitioners of this belief. The belief also states that a user should flow chakra into the blade, to produce a ‘reversed’ aura, and allows for smoother and hastier attacks. This unique and powerful belief often draws inspiration from utilizing the opponents Kenjutsu as well, and Kusanagi is able to perfectly execute this due to his eidetic memory. Many styles of swordplay follow a sort of rhythm, and unlike others, Kusanagi’s Flowing Belief does not believe in being restricted to one form of Kenjutsu alone, and should instead utilize a variety of Kenjutsu as one continues to mature in the art of Kenjutsu. Now, as any true follower of Kenjutsu knows that many forms of Kenjutsu should follow a rhythm, which the form of combat follows depending on the speed, strength, timing, and type of Kenjutsu utilized. Due to Kusanagi’s lack of a rhythm, almost all that have fought him have found trouble in finding a weak point in Kusanagi’s defense, as his varying usage of Kenjutsu is almost impossible to pinpoint, and very few weaknesses have been found. It is due to the fact that Kusanagi does not follow a certain form of Kenjutsu, which allows him to fight against masters and be regarded as one. Practically every practitioner of Kenjutsu follows a certain form of Kenjutsu, and it is due to this lack of a certain form which has allowed Kusanagi to defeat all of his challengers, as it has been proven next-to-impossible for one to adapt to Kusanagi’s ever-changing flow. Kusanagi has also adopted another belief, the belief known as the ‘Rigid Belief’. The rigid belief states that any Kenjutsu practitioner should solely follow a single form of Kenjutsu, and must master such to be regarded as a master of the blade. Kusanagi has taken upon certain aspects of the belief, and he himself has mastered his own unique form of Kenjutsu, the Gyakufunsha Kata. By mastering this Kenjutsu art, Kusanagi is able to decrypt the major strength of an opponent, and is able to his Kenjutsu mastery to break down the opponent. Due to Kusanagi believing in two different beliefs, two beliefs which contrast at the level of the Yin and Yang, he had been regarded as an open-minded man, as he is shown to believe in a multitude of beliefs. Kusanagi’s swordsmanship relies heavily on three aspects; speed, strength, and accuracy. Kusanagi’s speed in Kenjutsu relies heavily on his dormant Shinigami chakra within himself, which allows for him to move at speeds close to that of sound. When used in collaboration with the art of Iaidō, Kusanagi has been noted to be able to decapitate an attacker before they can blink. Since the average individual blinks in within 300-400 milliseconds, Kusanagi is known to be able to attack in less than one-third of a second; a feat many envy. This speed is also revered more so in Kusanagi’s combat when one considers he evasion speed. Kusanagi is able to move brief milliseconds before an opponent’s blade strikes, Kusanagi moving only by the bare minimum distance required. With this ideology, Kusanagi often saves himself minor amounts of stamina, which are known to prove to be highly useful in the final stretch of combat. When it comes to strength, Kusanagi is no pushover. Kusanagi often says that speed is much stronger with the aspect of strength, and Kusanagi’s application of such proves his statement true. His strength is comparable to that of ’s own strength when having opened two of the eight gates. The sheer amount of force Kusanagi is able to apply is enough to shatter through blades made of weak quality, an occurrence which occurs more often than one would think. Kusanagi’s strength comes with a price, which is the amount of stress it puts on Kusanagi. Using all of his strength right off of the bat would drain him quickly, and thus Kusanagi only uses his full strength when absolutely needed, and has only used his full capabilities in a death match with an old comrade. Practically every swordsman requires the skill to have close to perfect abilities in accuracy, as if one is not accurate, there would have been no point in the training. Kusanagi’s accuracy is close to perfect, largely due to the fact that Kusanagi’s intelligence allows him to constantly be ten steps ahead of his opponent, and is often able to force an opponent to perform certain moves, based on what Kusanagi believes would put him at an advantage. Kusanagi is rarely known to miss an opponent and has only done so against users of Space-Time Ninjutsu, specifically against users of the Flying Thunder God Technique. Despite Kusanagi’s ever-changing style of swordplay, most of Kusanagi’s attacks and defenses are usually an amalgamation of two or more styles, and eventually each aspect of Kusanagi’s Wave Motion Slashes’ roots can be traced down into many forms of Kenjutsu. These forms all have their weaknesses, but due to Kusanagi’s usage of them by combining two or more forms of Kenjutsu, Kusanagi more or less covers any weaknesses that could potentially lead to his own downfall. Two of the most commonly seen of Kusanagi’s combinations is a combination of the and the , two forms of Kenjutsu. The Niten Ichi-ryū is also known as the Niten Ichi (二天一, "Two heavens as one"). As the name implies, this form of Kenjutsu requires the usage of two blades, one and one . The blades are used in a ‘cover-up’ fashion, in the sense that in the rare occasion that one does falter, the other blade can be used as a sidearm to continue. The blades are used in rapid succession, in order to heavily damage the opponent. There are three main branches within the Niten Ichi-ryū; Taichi Seiho, Kodachi Seiho, and Nito Seiho. Master of these three branches is a preliminary requirement if one wishes to master this art. The second art utilized in this combination is the Musō Jikiden Eishin-ryū, also simply referred to as “Eishin-ryū”, is a branch of Kenjutsu techniques focusing on the unsheathing of a blade at high speeds, and utilizes bladeplay at a relatively low positioning. By unsheathing one’s blade at a relatively high speed allows for the upper advantage in combat, as by unsheathing the blade at this quickened rate allows for Kusanagi to quickly decapitate one before the battle has begun. The second factor of this Kenjutsu format is the usage of a low blade position. By keeping the blade at a low position, it makes it harder for the opponent to determine where the blade shall move next, allowing for surprise attacks at unprecedented angles. This form of Kenjutsu has five different sub-branches; Seiza no Bu, Tatehiza no Bu, Okuiai Iwaza no Bu, Okuiai Tachiwaza no Bu, and Bangai no Bu. Mastery of these are a prerequisite to master this form of Kenjutsu. The next unique combination within Kusanagi’s arsenal is a combination of the and the forms of Kenjutsu. Tenshin Shōden Katori Shintō-ryū, also referred to as “Ienao Kata”, is a form of Kenjutsu focusing on over-hand slashes and retaining a lowered positioning of the blade. The usage of over-hand slashes allows for Kusanagi to have more power in his downward slashes, a factor which he relies on within his overall Kenjutsu prowess. The usage of keeping the blade at a lowered position makes it many times harder for the opponent to determine where the blade shall move next, allowing for surprise attacks at unprecedented angles. This form of Kenjutsu has three different sub-branches; Kashima Kata, Ryū Kata, and Munen Kata. Mastery of these three sub-branches is a prerequisite for mastery of this form of Kenjutsu. The second form of Kenjutsu used in this combination is the Kenjutsu form of Shindō Munen-ryū. Shindō Munen-ryū, also known as “Shintō Munen-ryū”, is a form of Kenjutsu which focuses on ‘continuation’. One practically never stops movement when using this form of Kenjutsu. This allows for Kusanagi to collect more speed, and eventually outlast the opponent when it comes to the stamina portion of this Kenjutsu. This form of Kenjutsu has twelve main curricular points; Iwanami, Ukifune Gaeshi, Noarashi Gaeshi, Utsusemi, Matsukaze, Zangetsu Hidari, Zangetsu Migi, Doto Gaeshi, Raito Gaeshi, Yoto, Into, and Inazuma Gaeshi. Mastery of these twelve curricular aspects is the only way to truly master this format of Kenjutsu. Senjutsu Ninjutsu Genjutsu Taijutsu Kusanagi, similar to his previous incarnation’s pupil, Kusanagi is a skilled user in Taijutsu. Kusanagi’s usage of Taijutsu heavily varies from Bakuro’s, as Kusanagi uses multiple forms of martial arts which make up his Taijutsu, all of them coming from the memories of his previous incarnation. Kusanagi follows a multitude of forms when it comes to Taijutsu, and similar to his usage of Kenjustsu, Kusanagi uses a variety of combination styles, as well as his own form of Kenjutsu. The style of which Kusanagi has made his own is called , a name which Kusanagi has recognized as his own. Kusanagi has been able to learn these multiple form through the training given to him by his previous incarnation, and utilizes the combinations for certain events. As the name of Kusanagi’s hand-to-hand combat implies, this form of Taijutsu focuses on Kusanagi’s immense speed, using it to create ‘rotating’ punches, using them to cause internal bleeding within one’s body. The internal bleeding caused by such is heavily damaging, as Kusanagi focuses these immensely powerful forms of a punch towards one’s important organs. However, Kusanagi’s martial arts can eventually be broken down into an amalgamation of many different forms of martial arts. These forms all have their weaknesses, but due to Kusanagi’s usage of them by combining two or more forms of Taijutsu, Kusanagi more or less covers any weaknesses that could potentially lead to his own downfall. Two of the most commonly seen of Kusanagi’s combinations is a combination of the and martial art forms. Aikido, also interpreted as a synthesis of one’s martial studies, philosophy, and religious beliefs. Essentially, a majority of Aikido techniques consist primarily of redirecting and turning movements that redirect the momentum of an opponent's original attack, and a throw or joint lock that terminates the technique entirely. Muay Thai, also known as the “art of eight limbs”, is a martial art which focuses on the usage of elbows and knees. This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on shins is known as it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fighter very efficient in direct combat. This combination creates a combined martial art which focuses on ability to lock another’s joints with highly painful techniques. The next combination which is utilized by Kusanagi is the highly effective combination of and . Taekwondo, also known as the “Flight Art”, is a martial art heavily focusing on the utilization of head-height kicks. Kusanagi has mastered the three main Taekwondo forms; Hyeong, Poomsae, and Teul. The one Kusanagi mainly excels in is the form of Hyeong. Hyeong more so resembles free-style fighting, and has been referred to as the “Artistic Pattern” due to its unusual form of Taijutsu. Krav Maga, also known as “Contact-Combat” is the martial art form which consists of a multitude of other martial art forms such as; Boxing, Wrestling, Aikido, Karate, Judo, and many other forms. The philosophy of this martial art embody the essence of ‘aggression.’ By using simultaneous offensive and defensive maneuvers, this technique also embodies the age-old phrase of “The best defense is offense”, and this martial art beautifully expresses such. This combination creates a “defensive strike” form of martial art, one which is revered across the lands. The next combination of martial arts utilized by Kusanagi is the highly effective combination of and . Xing Yi Quan, also referred to as “Form-Intention Fist” or “Shape-Will Fist”, is one of the Wudang form of Chinese Martial Arts. This martial art is defined by its usage of aggressive, yet seemingly linear movements coated with explosive power which is often applied from a short-range. Kusanagi, as with any other practitioner of the martial art use though-out coordinated movements to release bursts of strength meant to overpower the opponent, while simultaneously defending and attacking. This martial art is occasionally used alongside weapons of length, and Kusanagi is able to use his Katana in this martial art. The main curricular points of this martial art are; Zhan Zhuang, Plow Stepping, Shi Li/Mo Jin, Wǔ Xíng, Shí'èr Xíng, Ba Zi Gong, and the Linking forms. This martial art is one which Kusanagi excels in, and is usually the martial art her refers to before using his combinations of his very own martial art. The second martial art in this combination is Hapkido. Hapkidpo, also known as Hap ki do, or hapki-do, is a martial art originating from Korea which employs both long-range and close-range techniques. This art utilizes jumping kicks and percussive strikes via the hand, as well as manipulating the opponents to the practitioner’s will. The three main principles of this technique are; Hangul (화, Harmony), Hangul (원, Circle Principle), and Hangul, (유, Water/Flexible Principle). The harmony of this technique is merely the act of one remaining relaxed as well as not attempting to strike the opponent. The Circle Principle is the method in which practitioners use the opponent’s momentum against them, as well as creating their own momentum via a natural manner. If an opponent was to attack, a skilled practitioner could easily redirect an incoming fist in a circular motion, thereby adding the opponent’s momentum to the practitioners. The Water Principle is simply the principle which allows for one to use an opponent’s speed against themselves. This combination of martial arts is highly effective in combat. The next combination of martial arts utilized by Kusanagi is the highly effective combination of and . Baguazhang, also known as the “Eight Triagram Palm”, is one of the three main Wudang Chinese Martial Arts, and uses a variety of mixed movements. The main styles of this martial art are; Yin Style: Yin Fu, Cheng Style: Cheng Tinghua, Gao Style: Gao Yisheng, Jiang Style: Jiang Rong Qiao, Shi Style: Shi Jidong, Song Style: Song Changrong, Song Style: Song Yongxiang, Fan Family Style: Fan Zhiyong, Liu Style: Liu Baozhen, Ma Style: Ma Weiqi, Ma Gui Style: Ma Gui, Gong Baotian Style: Gong Baotian, Sun Style: Sun Lutang, Fu Style: Fu Zhensong, Yin Yang Style (Tian Style): Tian Hui, and Ho Ho Choy Baguazhang: He Kecai. Mastery of these makes a truly skilled user of this martial art. The second component of this combination is Vovinam. Vovinam, which is short for “Võ”, is a Vietnamese Martial Art which utilizes both non-weapon and weapon usage alongside this martial art. Vovinam trains the practitioner’s body as well as the practitioner’s mind, and uses the opponents’ force and reactions. The Vovinam martial art believes in their interpretation of the Yin Yang Theory. Their interpretation of the theory states that everything in the universe and on earth is initiated through the interrelation of Âm (negative) and Dương (positive). As to this theory, there are martial arts that prefer the negative over the positive and others that prefer the positive over the negative. Vovinam does not prefer any over the other. Negative and positive are used equally to adapt to every situation and to every known problem. The final combination of martial arts utilized by Kusanagi is the highly effective combination of and . Lethwei, also known as the Burmese Bareknuckle Boxing, is a form of martial arts regarded as one of full-contact and is a highly aggressive as well as brutal form of martial arts. Similar to Muay Thai, this martial art is regarded as the “art of nine limbs”, due to the unusual usage of the head in combat. The most common techniques of this martial art are the; Spinning Elbow Strike, Roundhouse Kick, Knee and Elbow Strike, Knee and Punch, Jumping Elbow and Knee, and the Back Hook Kick. Sanshou, also known as Chinese Kickboxing, is a Chinese martial art which was developed after the study of traditional Kung fu, and utilizes an arsenal similar to other popular martial arts. The main form of the Sanshou martial art is the Yùndòng Sǎndǎ. This final combination, along with the other various combinations are the forms of martial arts which Kusanagi has under his repitoire, and make him a truly feared competitor in the Taijutsu department. Quotes *(Talking to himself) "Time. Time is akin to madness. Madness develops over time. Madness is akin to time. They are both infinite." *(Talking to himself) "Madness...why do I bathe in it?" *(Talking to himself) "Step one. Breathe in, breathe out." *(Talking to himself) "Do I go left, where nothing is right? Or to the right, where nothing is left?" *(Talking to himself) "Do I collect my birthright...or remain where I am?" *(Talking to opponents) "Final Step...Buddha's End." Trivia *Kusanagi is part of the author's own storyline; Naruto: Broken Sword *Kusanagi's names translates to Soothing Grass Blades. If his surname is included, which would add the 葉夜気 Kanji, his name would translate to Leaf Night Soothing Grass Blades. *According to the databook(s): :*Kusanagi's hobbies consist of consistent training and travelling. :*Kusanagi wishes to fight Ken Matsumune, Densetsu, Yasaki Hatake, Ace Korimachi and Kagiri. :*Kusanagi's favourite food is Fried Rice from the Land of ?????. His least favourite food is any form of meat. :*Kusanagi has completed 400 official missions in total: 28 D-rank, 43 C-rank, 93 B-rank, 187 A-rank, 49 S-rank. :*Kusanagi's favourite phrase is . Category:Kon's Universe